


A Bad Idea

by Telaryn



Series: The Tale of Eliot Spencer and Ellen Harvelle [2]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Roofies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a non-supernatural assault on Jo, Eliot realizes that his feelings for the Harvelle women are deeper than he ever intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Angst Bingo; prompt: roofied.

He was getting too invested – starting to care too much. Eliot stared out the window and tried to control the rage building inside him. He wanted to track down the person responsible for the night’s insanity and administer the sort of justice they would never see from the legal system. The image of Jo, disoriented, clothes torn, bruises blossoming on her pale skin would not leave him no matter how hard he tried.

“I don’t want you chasin’ anybody down.”

Eliot bowed his head briefly, before turning to face Ellen – knowing his guilt would be obvious to her. “I’m serious, Eliot Spencer,” she said – her expression fierce. “I know what thoughts are turning in that head of yours, and I’m telling you it’s not going to make things better for Jo.” Her voice broke on her daughter’s name, and Eliot felt his chest tighten.

“What does Jo say?” he asked quietly. He didn’t know if he would openly defy Ellen to help Jo get her revenge on what had happened, but he felt the need to point out even though Ellen might feel otherwise, her daughter wasn’t a child anymore. As such, Jo had a legitimate say in how they proceeded.

Ellen was unmoved. “You are not some kind of weapon that we get to aim at anyone that crosses us,” she said, moving closer to him. “As much as I might want you to find that son of a bitch who slipped her those drugs…” Emotion overwhelmed her then; the expression of fierce determination cracked and fell away, leaving behind a mother desperate to somehow make the horror not have happened in the first place.

Eliot quickly gathered her into an embrace, pulling her against his chest. “Shh…” he whispered, stroking her hair as she broke down – crying quietly. “Ellen, don’t. God, don’t.”

He was definitely getting in over his head – his feelings for Ellen Harvelle, and by extension her daughter Jo, were becoming very real and very deep. When one of the other waitresses at the Roadhouse had come to him earlier that evening to report that Jo was missing, he’d reacted as if it were his own daughter in danger.

Almost as if she were reading his mind again, Ellen pulled back until she could look directly into his eyes. “And the next time you have information about my daughter, you tell me first, understand?” She slapped his chest hard enough that Eliot winced at the blow. “I don’t need you protecting me.”

Cupping her face in his hands, Eliot leaned down and kissed her. “I’m sorry,” he said, willing her to see how sincere he was. “We didn’t want to worry you,” he said. Maddie, one of the waitresses, had been the first to notice Jo’s absence. She’d been the one to suggest that they not tell Ellen in case it turned out to be nothing, but Eliot wasn’t about to throw her in the way of Ellen’s temper unless he had to.

“You keep talking like that,” Ellen said, “and I might start counting on having you around. We both know what a bad idea that is.”

Snorting softly, Eliot brushed a stray lock of hair back from her face. “I kept dinner warm,” he said. “Didn’t know if you’d be hungry.”

Ellen’s smile was ironic, with a touch of bitterness. “And he cooks too. Eliot Spencer, you’re probably the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.” He allowed the teasing without protest. If it took Ellen’s mind off her daughter lying injured in the next room, he would take whatever she threw at him and worse.

Besides…he wasn’t sure he could reasonably say she was wrong.


End file.
